mapzorfandomcom-20200216-history
Dracology
Dracology is a new field of science, dedicated to the study and understand of the species known as Titans, or 'dragons' as they are more commonly known. Dracology has become a major profession as of the post-Warp Titan population explosion on Barvos, which could pose a potential threat to the planet. The vast majority of information confirmed here is unknown by most Dracologists, and the majority was put together by the worlds leading Dracologist, Helena Diamond, whilst studying and treating the Skybound during their infancy - she was the first human to ever have upclose experience studying and interacting with titans, let alone having the rare chance to observe them during their growth. *Theories, which have yet to be proven or have solid evidence behind them, are in bald. *Information with no logical explanation is underlined. Adult Titans Titans possess a fully functional system of organs, though many are duplicates. All Titans have a single heart, four kidneys, three lungs and two stomachs; one for breaking down food and another for digestion. Their diet consists primarily of meat, though they have been known to eat vegatables and fruit on occasion. Titans also possess two seperate glands in the corner of mouth, right beside their molar teeth. Each gland secretes a seperate liquid that, upon contact, creates a chemical reaction that combusts and creates fire - this accounts for their 'breath' attack. Many Titans have a different pair of chemicals to create a difference breath attack; some are toxic gasses, some are freezing blasts of ice and others are waves of electricity. The most common breath attack, however, is flame. Which type of chemicals a Titan is born with is genetic, and mostly depends on the nature of its parents. An average fully grown titan adult is fifteen to eighteen meters tall, and just under double that in length from snout to tail tip. The largest titan ever recorded on Barvos is the Rainmaker, standing at thirty four meters tall. Adult titans are fully capable of morphing into a human form. How this is achieved is vastly unknown, however it involves the rapid rappid shedding or division of cells at an alarming pace. The transformation requires intense amounts of energy, and weak titans who attempt the transformation have been known to slip into a coma. Breeding Titan reproduction involves the laying of small eggs (football sized) roughly eight months after conception between a male and female. Up to and between thirty or fourty eggs can be laid in one batch, or 'brood'. The eggs, which require constant care and warmth from their brood-parents whilst incubating, continue to absorb energy (it is unknown what type, but thermal is strongly suggested) and grow to four times their original size when laid. The embryos inside, for reasons unknown, require the physical presence of either their brood-father or brood-mother - without them, their growth will be slow and stunted, with a risk of the embyros failing to survive. Titans are fully capable of breeding with both their own kind and humans (so long as they maintain their human form during intercourse). When cross-breeding, a Titan's offspring will always be a Titan themselves rather than human. Titan females are extremely rare, and as such cross-breeding is the most common form of birth. Titans generally refer to themselves as a pure blooded Titan if both their parents were Titans. If they are crossbred, they are referred to as half-breeds, or hybrids. To be a half-breed, amongst some, is to be considered as weak and lowly as a human. Infancy and Growth Infancy Newly hatched titans in the first phase of infancy, or 'younglings', are notable for often inheriting knowledge or logic from their parents genetically, and occasionally memories. Some are born with fully developed language skills, unexplained prejudices or irrational fears of things they have yet to encounter. Younglings hatch at roughly 0.6 to 0.7 meters tall - they are generally characterized as having large appetites, prone to hyperactivity and requiring anywhere between eighteen to twenty two hours of sleep a day. They have small breath glands, the size of walnuts, and the membranes of their wings start out fused to their ribs. Within the first two or three months of their births, younglings enter the second phase of infancy. In this phase, they traditionally begin to show signs of social interaction, increased learning potential and a sharp drop in the required hours they sleep per day. Physically, a youngling at this age will shed its baby scales and develop adolescent scales prior to actually hitting adolescence. Their wings membranes will seperate and their breath glands will begin to expand, becoming vulnerable to infection. Some younglings often prematurely secrete toxic chemicals from one,'' ''or in some cases, both of their glands. Titans in their infancy are particularly vulnerable to infection or sickness, due to their undeveloped immune system. The brood-parent(s) of the hatchlings will instinctively wash, or 'nurse', their younglings by licking them - a brood-father's saliva, in particular, has been theorized to produce a powerful anti-septic that fights off external infections present in scales. Adolescence Little is known of youngling adolescence as of yet. *Adolescent scales will be fully grown by the time the youngling reaches this age. Adolescent scales are flexible, and can grow in proportion to the youngling's growth. *'Growth is likely to begin properly, with bone and muscle development picking up speed.' *Breath glands are likely to become active. *The younglings human form may develop during this age. *'Flight may or may not be possible during the late stages of adolescence.' *Wild mood swings are likely during this age. Adolescent titans can sometimes pose a risk to humans, displaying violent aggression at times when threatened. *'When, or to what degree, younglings start developing their own sexuality is unknown. It is unknown whether initial attraction would be solely directed at their own species or apply to humans too.' Adulthood Nothing is known of titan growth from adolescence to adulthood as of yet.